


The Knowledge of Something Unknown

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, somewhere, everyone had gotten the impression that Iroh was an expert at everything, including love. Which he isn’t, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knowledge of Something Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008, posted here again for archival reasons.

“I don’t know much about love,” Katara admits.

Iroh nods.

* * *

 

“I don’t believe in love,” states Toph.

Iroh raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t,” she insists.

* * *

 

“It’s not that I don’t love him,” Ty Lee frets, “But it’s not just him I love!”

Iroh shakes his head.

* * *

 

“That woman just won’t leave me alone. Every time I turn around,” gripes Zuko, “she’s staring at me.”

Iroh chokes on his tea.

* * *

“Thanks for listening, Uncle Iroh,” they all say.

Somehow, somewhere, everyone had gotten the impression that Iroh was an expert at everything, including love. Which he isn’t, really.

But that’s okay.


End file.
